vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greifer Nest
Summary Greifer Nest is a main character of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. He's a member of the Seven Dragon Paladins, known as its weakest member, and the best friend of Coral Esther. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Greifer Nest, "Covetous Wolf" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Drag-Knight, Member of the Seven Dragon Paladins, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Piloting, Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Greifer went through Baptism), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Greifer has been able to resist it), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Greifer has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Greifer was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Greifer was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Greifer was able to resist it) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (The Seven Dragon Paladins are known as the strongest Drag-Knights of their respective countries, and he was able to momentarily fight against Krulcifer Einfolk) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought against Dilwy Froias, Drakkhen Megistri and Sacred Eclipse's Second Incomplete Incarnation) | Small Town level+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil Arcadia, although he was easily defeated without dealing any considerable damage) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Drakkhen) | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ | Small Town level+ Stamina: High. Despite being male, Greifer showed to be able to use a Divine Drag-Ride like Cuelebre for extended periods of time, even when it has been shown that he needs to exhort himself to do so, and was able to fight against Krulcifer shortly after his fight with Lux. In addition to this, according to Fugil, Greifer has received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High. Was able to predict Fugil's movement multiple times, allowing him to activate Photon Dive just in time for it to affect Fugil Standard Equipment: His Drag-Ride, Cuelebre Weaknesses: His recklessness to repeatedly attack his opponent without caring about his own life, which earned him his nickname as the Covetous Wolf Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cuelebre * Tail Blade: A curved sword that is able to change its shape and trajectory in the middle of the attack. * Mist Cypher: A special mist of metallic fragments that jams radars by obstructing electromagnetic waves. He can also use it to hinder his opponent's view. * Photon Dive: A Divine Raiment of invincibility, creating a state where Greifer is enveloped by light where all the enemy's attack won't affect him, all kind of attacks are deflected towards the enemy, and Greifer can attack one-sidedly. The effect last for 10 seconds, but Greifer makes it look like the effect lasts only 7, allowing him to trick his opponent into attacking during the last 3 seconds of effect. The only ways to attack Greifer while the effect is on are using an attack at zero distance from Cuelebre's core (as shown by Krulcifer) or while Greifer himself is attacking (as shown by Fugil). Key: Greifer | Cuelebre (Academy arc) | Cuelebre (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Cuelebre (New Kingdom arc) Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7